Andy and Erin the first time
by ofHeartsandRoses
Summary: Exactly what it implies. This is how I imagine their first time together. Rated M just to be safe. Please Read & Review!


_Erin is staying over in Andys place after they enjoyed a quiet evening. She insists on sleeping on the couch, even though Andy offered her the bed. He borrows her one of his shirts to sleep in. It is way after midnight....._

Andy was awake. He hadn't been able to sleep since his head hit the pillow. His throat felt dry and his hands warm, so he finally decided to get up and get himself a glass of water. His bare feet touched the ground and he tried to make as little noise as possible. He sneaked into the kitchen and poured some water into a glass from the cupboard. Andy took a sip and felt immidiatly refreshed.

"Hi." The voice startled him. Erin stood in the doorframe, wearing his blue shirt, her long legs exposed. Her left arm was behind her back, holding her right one. The soft red hair fell smoothly around her face and she looked positively endearing.

"Hi", he finally managed to say.

"Could you not sleep?", she asked. He shook his head, forcing himself not to look at her legs.

"Me neither." He gulped. She looked so pretty.

"Would you like some water?" She smiled and took the glass he offered her. His hand brushed hers. Erin drank a little and put it down again.

"Thank you.", she said with a half-smile and stood up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Andy inhaled deeply, just like the first time she had kissed him like that. They both smiled, a nervous laugh that could only belong to them.

"Are you ok? You're hands are sweaty." He immidiatly rubbed them off his pants.

"You make me nervous." _Had he really just said that?_

"In...in a good way.", he said quickly as he saw a confused look in her eyes.

Erin watched him. "You make me nervous too...in a good way."

"Yeah?", he said, half smiling. She nodded. And then she stepped forward again and god, how he wanted to kiss her.

Her lips met his in a soft embrace and his eyes went shut. Andys hands went up to her face, his fingers gliding through her hair. A feeling of closeness flooded through him, that he hadn´t felt in a long time. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Erin merely smiled.

"I like kissing you, Andy Bernard." His heart jumped with his name on her lips.

"Can i do it again?" His eyes had been locked on her legs, his shirt only covered half of her body.

Andy managed a "Yes", which sounded very high pitched. She leaned into him, her eyes closing, her lips pressed against his. His body was acting out of its own accord. The sound of her breathing, the smell of her hair and the contact of her skin on his was doing incredible things to him.

They moved backwards until Erin was pressed up against the kitchen table and Andy was sure she could feel his excitement, which was visible in his pyjama pants. He went bright red. She was intoxicating and, more then anything, he just wanted to touch her. Erin moaned softly and pressed herself against him even more and he thought he was going insane. He blushed when a moan escaped his lips. His hands rested on her back, not daring to go anywhere else.

"Andy?", she said softly.

"Yeah?" He felt hot and sweaty and just looking at her nearly made him drop to his knees. Erins cheeks were flushed. "You can touch me if you want."

He sighed before he could stop himself. "Do you want to?"

He couldn't believe she even asked him that. "Christ Erin.", he managed and kissed her fiercely on the lips. They moved over to the couch, led by instinct and ecstasy.

It wasn't just her touch, the pleasure in touching her, or the breathtaking sounds she made when he moved inside her. It was the intimacy, the closeness, something so wonderful, he thought he might just die there, a happy man. Andy had never seen a more beautiful woman. He could hear noises escaping his lips, moaning mostly, heavy breathing, sighing. She just needed to look at him with those eyes and open her lips in the most sensual way and he felt that his heart would explode with pleasure. And then she kissed him again and moved in a way underneath him that took him over the edge and everything became dizyy and her smell was drowning his senses......

Erin had fallen asleep in his arms, something that had never happened with Angela. She looked so peaceful, her head on his chest, the blanket over her body. His head was propped up against the armrest and his gaze just lingered on her face. He knew he was in love with her. The scary thing about it though was, that he wasn't scared, if that even made any sense. He closed his eyes for a moment and before he knew it, he fell asleep, Erins soft hair tickling his skin.

**The End**


End file.
